legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P6/Transcript
(The next morning, Daniel, Oliver and Adam are seen asleep out in the living room before Daniel wakes up to the sound of Amanda training in the garage) Daniel: *Snort* H-Huh? (Daniel looks over at the garage door) Daniel:....This early? Seriously? Burning Sun: *Voice* She's dedicated man. Daniel: I can tell... (Daniel gets up and walks over before he enters to find Amanda punching her punching bag) Daniel: Amanda? Amanda: Oh hey Daniel! Daniel: What are you doing training so early? It's..... (Daniel checks the clock on his phone) Daniel: Seven o'clock. Amanda: I always train in the mornings! Daniel: Yeah but this early? Amanda: Hey, gotta keep my power in check if I'm ever gonna beat you in that fight. Daniel: I think that's the least of our problems right now. Amanda: Well it'll help in any other fight too. Daniel: True. (Amanda punches and kicks the bag a few more times before she steps away from it) Amanda: Phew. Daniel: I'm surprised this thing hasn't flown across the room yet. Amanda: It does on occasion. Daniel: Ah. Amanda: So, what's today's order of business? Daniel: I was thinking since we've got our team set up, we should go get some info about Salem. Amanda: From who? Daniel: I was thinking going to find that Oscar kid. Amanda: The kid with the dude in his head? Daniel: Yeah that one. Amanda: But uhh, didn't you try to kill him? Daniel: Yeah. So? Amanda:.... You really think he's gonna wanna talk to you after that? Daniel: Maybe. Amanda: Best to try right? Daniel: Exactly. Amanda: Well, I'll go wake the others up so we can head to the Defenders Base. Daniel: Right. (Amanda and Daniel leave before the scene cuts to later on. the four are seen approaching the mansion of the Defenders) Oliver: *Yawn* Adam: Why did we have to do this so early....? Daniel: Come on Adam, it's not so bad. Adam: I'm so tired.... Daniel; Heh. Amanda: I'll go answer the door. Daniel: Okay. (Amanda goes up and knocks on the door) Amanda: Hello? (Amanda waits a bit before Slimer answers the door) Slimer: Hello! Amanda: AH! *Steps back a bit* What the?? Slimer: Oh I know you! You're Daniel's friend aren't you? Amanda: Y-Yeah. They're uhh over behind me actually. Slimer: Oh that's good! Amanda: Um.. W-who are you? Slimer: Oh I'm Slimer! You can call me Slimy! (Amanda looks around at Slimer's body) Amanda: And you're a......sentient...slimeball thing...? N-No offense though. Slimer: I'm a Slime Purified Grimm Targhul! Amanda: You're a Grimm Targhul?? Slimer: Yep! Amanda: Huh, weird. I thought you'd be living in Blake's realm. Slimer: Nope! He let me and a few others stay with the Defenders! Amanda: Well that's nice! Slimer: Sure is! (Batty then walks over) Batty: Who's there? Amanda: AHH!! What the?! Slimer: Hey Batty! I made a new friend! Isn't she cute? Batty: *Looks at Amanda* From the way she's dressed I agree. Amanda: W-What?? Batty: Are Blake's kids here? Slimer: Yep! They're outside! (Daniel, Adam and Oliver walk up) Daniel: Sup. Slimer: Hello! Amanda:.....These two freak me out. Oliver: What the hell are they? Batty: We're Targhuls. Adam: Oh you're Slimer and Batty! The two who stayed with the Defenders! Slimer: Yep! Batty: That's us! Daniel: They're not bad Amanda. Amanda: I'm not saying they're bad, they just....said some strange things about me was all. Daniel: Huh?? Batty: I mean, isn't the outfit cute? Amanda: *Blushes* STOP IT!! Slimer: *giggle* Amanda: *Groans* Adam: Not one for compliments huh Amanda? Amanda: Not when it comes to this outfit... Adam: Heh. Daniel: Can we come in? Slimer: Oh yes please! Batty: You're Blake's kids so you can come in whenever. Daniel: Thanks! (The four enter the house) Slimer: Mostly everyone's asleep right now though. Daniel: I see. Batty: I'll go wake them all up. Slimer: Okay Batty! Batty: You guys get to know each other. Adam: Okay! (Batty walks off) Oliver: Well, I'm gonna have a look around the place. Daniel: Same here. It's been awhile since I've seen this place. Adam: You guys go, me and Amanda will stay out here. Daniel: Right. (Daniel and Oliver walk off as Amanda, Adam and Slimer sit on the couch) Adam: *Sigh* Amanda:.... Slimer: *To Amanda* So you're Daniel and Adam's friend huh? Amanda: Um... Y-Yeah? Adam: One of the nicest people around! Slimer: That's nice. Amanda:....Y-Yeah. Slimer: ARe you all right? You seem nervous. Amanda: N-Nervous? I um uh... Slimer: You want a massage to calm your nerves? Amanda: Huh?? Slimer: You heard me. Amanda: I-I uhhh.... Adam:.... Amanda: W-Well I mean.....I am kind of cramped from training but.... Slimer: Great! (Slimer moves quickly off the couch, behind Amanda and puts her hands on her shoulders) Amanda: WHOA THAT FEELS WEIRD!! Slimer: Its okay just relax. Amanda: I-I-I- Slimer: Calm down. Adam:....Yeah, I'm gonna go find the others. (Adam leaves the room) Amanda: ADAM WAIT DON'T- (Slimer starts to massage Amanda) Slimer Let's just get rid of any cramps you got there. Amanda: Slimy s-seriously I-..... (Amanda stops resisting) Amanda: I.... (Amanda slowly starts to relax) Amanda: Oh.. Oh... *Smiles* oooooooooooh….. Slimer; There you go. (Amanda sits back down on the couch) Amanda: Ooooookay.... Slimer: Ooooh I feel some cramps here all right. Could you lay on your stomach so I can see your back? Amanda: Um, okay. (Amanda does as she ask, as Slimer comes over and starts to massage her back and shoulders) Slimer: All right now I can really undo these knots. Are you normally stressed out? Amanda: I mean, I have been training non stop for about two months now. Slimer: Oh wow no wonder. All right you just relax. You're taking a good long break while I help you out. Amanda: Its not that- *Feels Slimer's massaging* ….. *Happy sigh* Slimer: Its good to train, but you gotta know when to stop and take a day off. You might burn yourself out otherwise. Amanda: But it's important now. I gotta start fighting against an immortal. Plus, I have another goal in mind. Slimer: Oh. Do tell. Amanda: Well you see, I wanna take part in a fight club. Slimer: A fight club? Amanda: Well, a fight club for Gifted. Daniel's the current champion there. Slimer: I see. Amanda: And I'm trying to train my Gift so I can get the power needed to hurt Burning Sun. Slimer: Wow. No wonder you're working so hard. You're trying to beat one of Blake's kids. Amanda: So you know Blake? Slimer: Of course I do. I'm one of his Purified Targhul! Amanda: You worked close then? Slimer: All the time! Amanda: Hm, cool. Slimer: Yeah! Its all thanks to him me and Batty where I am now. Amanda: You know, I heard a little about Grimm Targhuls from Daniel and Adam. Can you tell me about them? Slimer: SUre. But you need to relax now. I still have work to do here. Amanda: Right. (As Slimer continues her work, Blaze and Popsicle step out) Popsicle: Hey Slimy! SLimer: Oh hey Pop! Blaze: Sup. Popsicle: What's going on out here? Slimer: Blake's son's are here and I'm just giving one of they're friend's a massage. Popsicle: *Gasp* Ooooh a massage from Slimy? That friend is lucky! Slimer: She sure is! Blaze: Hm. Well, I'm gonna go grab a snack sis. Popsicle: Oh! Get me a fudgy pop! Blaze: You got it. Slimer: Oh! Can I- Blaze: No. *Leaves* Slimer:..... Popsicle: Hm. Amanda: What's his problem? Popsicle: It's a long story. Amanda: Well that still seemed rather rude. Popsicle: *Sigh* I know. Slimer:.... Popsicle: But he's not a bad guy. He's a real softie once you get to know him. Amanda: I'll keep that in mind. Slimer:.... Amanda: You okay Slimy? Slimer: Yeah I'll be okay... Hey Pop? You want a massage after her? Popsicle: I'd like that. (Slimer gives a sad smile as she returns to work on Amanda) Amanda: *Sigh* Popsicle: Why don't you just give her a full body massage Slimy? Amanda: Huh?? Popsicle: You know, that one where you draw someone into your body? Slimer: Oh yeah! Amanda:.............Wait what? Popsicle: A full massage! Slimer: Its the deluxe treatment! Popsicle: I'd suggest you give it a try. I had one and wow I felt like a WHOLE new person! Amanda: I-I mean- Slimer: Come on, I haven't hurt you so far have I? Amanda: But- Slimer: Let's do it! Amanda: Oh boy... (Elsewhere, Daniel, Adam and Oliver are seen walking around the mansion) Oliver: And that's that. Adam: So, you've got a Speed Gift? Oliver: Yeah. I can move at increased speed at the cost of stamina, but it helps when I'm in a bind. Adam: Huh. Cool. Daniel: Man, how many people does Batty have to wake up? We just needed Oscar. Adam: You wake up one Defender, you wake up the rest. Daniel: Right. Oliver: Say, where'd Amanda run off to? Adam: That slime Targhul acted weird and started to massage her. Daniel: *Stops walking* Huh? Adam: yeah. It got REALLY weird. I left. Daniel: You left her alone?? Adam: W-Was I supposed to? All 3:...……………. *Runs back to Amanda* Daniel: Crap! Adam: I'm sorry bro! Daniel: It'll be fine as long as Slimer hasn't done anything weird! (the 3 arrive back in the living room) Daniel: Aman-......Da? Adam:... Bro? It got weird. Oliver: REALLY weird. Popsicle: Hm? Slimer: Hey guys! Daniel:.......... Burning Sun: *Voice* What the fuck....? (Amanda is seen siting on the couch smiling and eyes close. But her WHOLE body is covered in slime) Amanda: *Deep relaxed sigh* Daniel: Amanda...? Amanda: Hm? Oh hey Daniel... Daniel: What the hell are you doing....? Oliver: And why are you slimed up like a spit-covered dog toy? Amanda: I am getting... the BEST full body massage ever... Adam: Full body massage??? Amanda: Yeah... Its fantastic.... Daniel: Why? Adam: I mean, she has been pushing herself in training remember? Daniel: Right. Still though, it's kinda weird to watch. Oliver: Is this place always so bizarre? Adam: Sometimes. Popsicle: Hey if Slimy taught me something in my time here: Weird is a good thing. Daniel: Really? (Blaze comes back) Blaze: Hey Pop I got- ……………………………… Amanda: *Happy sigh* Popsicle: *Gasp* Fudgy pop time! (Popsicle runs over and takes the fudgy pop) Popsicle: Thanks bro! Blaze:………………………… Popsicle: Bro? Slimer: Uh... Blaze? You okay? Blaze:... I don't know what this is. But let me be clear: If I ever you doing this to Pop. I'm gonna kill you. *Leaves* Popsicle: B-.. Blaze! Slimer: ……………… *Slides off Amanda's body* Amanda: ! Huh?? Daniel: The hell? Oliver: What was that all about? (The group then notices Slimer, all melted looking just crawling away) Popsicle: N-No wait Slimy come back! (Slimy ignores Popsicle and leaves) Popsicle:.... *Frustated Sigh* Damn it bro... Amanda: What just happened?? Adam: I am very confused. Popsicle: *Sighs* Okay. I meant what I said when I said my brother is a good guy. But Slimy... He just... He just hates her. Amanda: Why? Popsicle: Because.... She... Daniel: What? Popsicle: *Blushes* ....... She kissed me. Amanda: ??? Daniel: What?? Popsicle: She. Kissed me. Oliver: she... Kissed you? Popsicle: Yes... 5 times as a matter of fact. Daniel: 5 Ti- Is she gay??? Popsicle: Yes. Yes she is. And she just goes crazy over seeing beautiful girls. Human or Targhul. Amanda: Oh THAT explains the compliments. Daniel: I see. Popsicle: Yep. And because of those kisses, Blaze refuses to make an effort to befriend Slimer. Amanda: But you're friends with her right? Popsicle: Oh of course! We're best friends! Amanda: Ah. Popsicle: Speaking of which, I should probably go help her out. Amanda: I'll go too. Popsicle: Thanks Amanda. Amanda: *Nods* (The two go and head to Slimer's room. Batty then walks out along with Oscar, Alex, Ruby and Miles) Batty: We're back! Alex: Sup. Daniel: Yo. Batty: Where'd Slimy go? Adam:.... Oliver: They're doing something. Batty: Ah, okay. Miles: So, we meeting or what? Daniel: Sure. Let's do it. Batty: Right. (The scene then cuts to Amanda and Popsicle entering Slimer's room) Popsicle: Slimy? Amanda: Yo you in here? (No response) Popsicle: Psst, Slimy come on. (Still no response) Amanda: Hmm, maybe she's not in here. Popsicle: Maybe but- (Amanda then feels something warm on her foot as she looks down and finds herself stepping in slime) Amanda:....Ewww.... Popsicle: Slimy? (The two look down to find Slimer just all over the floor in a depressed state) Slimer:...…... (Amanda steps back out of the slime) Amanda: Whoops! S-Sorry Slimy. Slimer:.......... Popsicle: Slimy come on, pull yourself together. Slimer:...………. Popsicle: Hmm... Amanda: Umm... (Amanda crouches down) Amanda: H-Hey uhh, it's okay Slimy. Slimer:............. Amanda:.....Slimy? (Amanda taps the slime on the floor) Amanda:.... Popsicle:.... Amanda: Now what? Popsicle: Not sure. Amanda: Hmm... Slimer:......... Amanda: Hey uhhh Slimy! You wanna play or something? Slimer:........ Amanda: *Sigh* (Amanda stands up) Amanda: Welp, I'm out of ideas Popsicle. Popsicle: Yeah me to.... But I do know I'm gonna talk to Blaze now. I'm gonna have him end this stupid hatred once and for all. Amanda: You sure? Popsicle: Positive. Amanda: Okay. I'll stay behind with Slimer. Make sure she's okay. Popsicle: You do that. Amanda: *Nods* (Popsicle leaves the room) Amanda:..... (Amanda then feels something wrapping around her arm) Amanda: Hm? (Slimer regrows back to her normal form, though still depressed) Amanda: Oh hey! You're up! Slimer: Yeah... Amanda: Hey listen, don't let that guy get to you. He's a poop head. Slimer: Trust me, I know.... Amanda; R-Right. Slimer:..... Amanda: Sorry if I sound a bit nervous. I've never really talked to a Targhul before. Slimer: You've never talked to a Targhul…? Amanda: No, but I really want to get an Infant though! Slimer: Oh. Amanda: Yeah. I just don't really know how to do it though. I'm not exactly willing to walk into a nest and ask. Slimer: I see.... Amanda: Yeah. Slimer:...... Amanda:...... (Amanda looks around as the two stand around in silence) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts